new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phaeline the Older
History Phaeline was stolen from her parents by capricious Fey when she was too young to walk, and was found far away by a married Drow and Elf. They raised her as their own, together with her sister, and she eventually turned out alright. Although, things seem to go missing an awful lot when she is around... Appearance Stolen by Fey as an infant, Phaeline is a rather strange looking Elf. She has the ears, spots, and horns of a gazelle, and sharp teeth. Her eyelashes are full, her clothes are simple and just modest enough, and she is never seen in public without a (sometimes mischievous) smile. Personality Phaeline is quite agreeable, shifty, and earnest. She is somewhat erratic, her attention easily piqued by seemingly innocuous things, and she never seems to be interested in explaining herself. As a result, she is a practiced fibber. Loves Phaeline loves her family first, and bullion second. She was raised a poor pauper, and after being paid even the modest wage of a soldier she has vowed to never have to live day to day again. This is mostly just an excuse she has to justify to herself being greedy as all hell. Fears Phaeline is deathly afraid of the untamed woods, a lingering fear from her abduction as a small child. She is quite afraid of Hags as well, despite her interest in Arcane Magic. Hobbies Phaeline likes to use magic to make lace in her spare time. She likes hanging out with Leo, her sister's large cat. Family Her adoptive mother is a Drow woman named Delelebrith Lunasdottir, a redeemed surface-raider living in hiding to avoid discovery by her sisters and the Elven authorities. Her adoptive father is an Elf druid named Elbereth Lunasdottir, a thoughtful and caring man who wants the best for his children. Her sister, who is biologically the daughter of Delelebrith and Elbereth, is an Elf named Araminta. She has a dire cat animal companion named Leo and was training to take up her father's mantle as a Druid. She does not know who her biological parents are. Friends Ephraim, an aspiring Human knight from her village. Damien, a troublemaking Tiefling lad that she used to let talk her into trouble. Also probably a Magus. Lord Blackbriar, a notorious and somewhat devious Human duke that conscripted her after she came of age. He had her in the right place at the right time a few times, but the jig was up after Ephraim, whom Blackbriar had assigned as her unit's captain, confronted and assaulted a nobleman involved in a kingdom-damning conspiracy. After some clever politicking, the noble was branded a traitor to the crown and Blackbrair, Phaeline, and Ephraim were all spared any official repercussions from this. This forced the hand of the shadowy conspirators, and has landed all three of them on the scrying mirror of these sinister plotters. Kazzrohir Wraithbreaker, aka the 'Low King', a Dwarven duke. He used to owe Phaeline a favor after she helped recover a suit of anti-magic Dwarven stone plate for him, but she since used it up when she needed a lawyer to avoid being taken advantage of in Dwarven property court. They still write every now and again. Lord Edelsworth, a Human duke. Phaeline, her sister, Damien, and Ephraim rescued him when he was beset by Goblins during his annual boar hunt. Huge womanizer, but Phaeline was unable to bat her eyes at him enough to get him to get her out of Blackbriar's army. Enemies There were these three punks in her village that made fun of her for having horns. Also there was a conspiracy that she was starting to unravel involving a plot to replace the prince with an Eldritch imposter. She was on the cusp of uncovering some of this, and as such she is likely the unwitting adversary of powerful and shadowy plotters. Aspirations Phaeline wants to get a max cash stack, a max platinum token cash stack, and figure out where her family is, should they also be in this Dark Horizon place with her. She also wants to see if she can find that mute religious gf that she met just before she did her coming of age ceremony. Category:RPC